


Genius? Hush.

by PondAmyPond



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: But sometimes you just wanna kiss him so you get a moment of quiet, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, first person reader insert, spencer talks a lot and it’s adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondAmyPond/pseuds/PondAmyPond
Summary: I just want to watch the documentary but Spencer keeps interrupting with his own added trivia. Eventually there’s only one thing I can do to make him be quiet!





	Genius? Hush.

“Did you know that the animal people refer to as a panther doesn’t actually exist as such? It really means one of three big cats, leopards, Jaguars, or a particular subspecies of cougar. The word panther is actually derived from the Latin genus Panthera, which all of these types of cat belong to.”

I pelt my boyfriend with popcorn. 

“Hey!” he protests, throwing some back at me as he brushes himself off. “What was that for?” 

“Spencer, if I wanted to learn about panthers from you I would mute the documentary! Shhhhh!”

“I’m just saying that David Attenborough isn’t being accurate. He keeps referring to it as a panther but it’s a jaguar.”

I throw more popcorn at him and giggle at his mock-irritation. He makes a surrender gesture and then mimes zipping his lips. I snuggle in against him and turn my attention back to the tv. The screen is now showing a small family of orangutans. I manage to tune into the narration for all of 4 seconds before-

“Orangutans are one of only 3 extant species of great apes native to Indonesia and-”

“Spencer!”

“Malaysia,” he whispers. 

“Are you going to talk through the whole film? It was your idea to watch a documentary on jungle life!” 

“It was, but I’m starting to regret that.” He smirks at me. 

“Oh? What would you rather be doing, Dr Reid?” I smile slyly at him, twisting around so we’re face to face. 

“Well, Blue Planet got great reviews andMMPHFF”

Spencer gets cut off mid word as I roll my eyes and kiss him soundly. His eyes flutter shut and his hands wind into my hair. My own hands lock around his neck as I move to sit on his lap, knocking the abandoned popcorn to the floor as I do so.

“Oops,” Spencer says as we break the kiss. 

“It’s fine, we can clean it up in a bit.”

“Are we busy right now?” Spencer raises an eyebrow at me. His hand travels down to my neck, flicking my hair out of his way as his mouth follows. 

“Very very busy,” I agree. 

“Because we could always watch the film. If you like we could even mute it and I can provide my own narration.” Spencer stops kissing my collar bone and looks over my shoulder at the tv. “For example, right now, I could tell you that tigers are the largest big cat classified as Felidae, and they’re also part of the Panthera genus-”

“Spence?” I smile at my boyfriend. 

“Yes?” 

I lean in for another kiss. “Shut up.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Spencer grins as he picks me up and walks us both to the bedroom, leaving David Attenborough behind to talk to himself. 


End file.
